Heroes y villanos
by Yeg Sabakuno
Summary: (a pedido de: S-S-C-F-F-S) Splendont quería conocerlo mejor, Splendid tenia que ponerlo todo peor. ADVERTENCIA: yaoi, hortografía de mierda, etc etc


hola holaaaa!

okey... OKEY! lo sieeentooo samy TT-TT tardeee mas de lo ke pensee x-x eske tuve cosas ke aser e-eU y psss apenas oi me digne a publicarlo XDD

y vueno quiero decirte ke esto es un... prologo :O laksdjaklsj no me mates! eske cuando la empese a escribir... ya no pude parar! la segui y segui y al final... cree un fic con unos cuantos capis :O

espero ke no te moleste esto pero realmente no fue mi culpa! TT-TT culpa a mi inspiracion! XDD

espero ke no te moleste esto o-oU

Y...psss XD

* * *

><p><em>Prologo<em>

Un día en la gran ciudad de Happy tree Friends (a poco no les sonó a las chicas súper poderosas? XD) el gran superhéroe iba volando en los cielos azules junto con su…emm…¿hermano gemelo? ¿Primo?...¿tío-abuelo-sobrino lejano?... ¿quien sabe? Solo se podría decir que eran parientes por el simple hecho de las similitudes que tenían, a excepción de los colores de sus ojos, cabellos y por supuesto el antifaz. Splendid, el autentico héroe de la ciudad le daba consejos a su acompañante de cómo ser un buen superhéroe ya que el chico que se hacia llamar Splendont, había llegado hace poco en la ciudad.

-…y cada vez que oigas un grito de auxilio tienes que ir volando a su rescate…-hablaba con emoción el chico de cabellos y ojos azules mientras no atendía su camino y de ves en cuando casi chocando con algunas aves que volaban por ahí.

-¡oh! ¿Enserio?-el tono que tenía estas palabras junto con los ojos rodando hacia más claro que el de cabellos y ojos rojos hablaba con sarcasmo.

-vamos Splendont, deberías estar emocionado ¡por fin la ciudad te ha aceptado como el nuevo héroe de esta ciudad! ¿No te alegra eso?-pregunto el de antifaz rojo algo confundido por la actitud de su nuevo compañero.

-¡si lo estoy! El problema es que no me gusta que me trates como un novato-concluyo el pelirrojo ya deteniendo el vuelo y quedarse flotando en el aire.

-pero así debo tratarte hermanito, aun eres novato en esto de ser superhéroe y yo como obligación y responsabilidad debo entrenarte-hablo con aire de "soy-un-chico-responsable" también deteniendo el vuelo y mirando al pelirrojo.

-¡en primera! Solo porque acabo de llegar a esta ciudad no significa que sea un idiota, en segunda, yo controlo mejor mis poderes que tu asique no necesito tu ayuda y tercera pero no menos importante... ¡YO-NO-SOY-TU-HERMANITO!-estaba que echando humos de no solo por el hecho de que le tratara como a un niño sino por el hecho de que éste se creyera superior a él.

-pe…pero…hermanito del alma TT-TT-

-¡que no soy tu hermano! ¡Nada mas porque tenga la misma apariencia que tú, los mismos poderes y asta casi tener los mismos nombres no significa que sea tu hermano!-gritaba éste con enojo mientras le daba la espalda y se cruzaba los brazos-…ni mucho menos el menor-termino de decir frunciendo mas el entrecejo.

-ash hermanito… tendremos que hacer algo con esa actitud, si así tratas a los niños en ves de sentirse seguros contigo querrán huir de ti-suspiro el peli azul mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡MIERDA SPLENDID! ACASO QUIERES PELE….- pero antes de terminas su amenaza, ambos héroes oyeron un grito de auxilio que provenía del parque de HTF, sin dudarlo van volando velozmente asta dicho parque, aterrizando en el césped y mirando con horror como el hermoso parque de campo verdoso era ahora reemplazado por un campo rojo…

Cadáveres de niños tirados por todas partes, descuartizados de una forma tan horrorosa y sádica, en medio de todo ese terror se encontraba un chico de unos diecitantos años, con un traje de militar acuchillando un cadáver pelirrojo, riendo mientras le daba una cuchillada mas, poniéndose de pies, ya que estaba de rodillas, y limpiándose la sangre de su rostro pero en vano ya que todo su ser estaba manchado de esa pintura roja, su sonrisa de psicópata no desaparecía de su rostro y sus ojos ámbar paseaban gustoso por todo el parque viendo con satisfacción su obra, pero de un momento a otro su mirada paró en un punto borrándole completamente esa sonrisa que tenia pegada en la cara viendo con cierta sorpresa a los héroes.

-mierda…-susurro este ya comenzando a correr a lado contrario de los héroes y huyendo en el frondoso bosque que estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos del parque.

-Fliqpy…-otro susurro pero esta vez salida de los labios del peli azul quien con molestia apretaba los puños-Splendont, recorre este lugar y ve si no hay sobrevivientes-ordeno con seriedad y sin esperar respuesta salió volando en el mismo camino que fue el sádico asesino.

-…-el pelirrojo estaba en shock por lo que estaba viendo, apenas podía aguantar el olor a sangre fresca sin vomitar, todo el escenario le pareció grotesco, tragándose todo el asco empezó a flotar por todo el parque, mirando por todos lados y nada mas viendo cadáveres, estuvo a punto de irse pero un sollozo le indico que aun había una pequeña esperanza de un sobreviviente.

-tengo miedo-escucho la voz que anteriormente sollozaba, Splendont sin dudarlo siguió la vos intentando buscar al pobre niño que había visto todo el horror.

-tranquilo, ya se fue, podemos salir ahora-escucho otra vos haciendo que el vuelo del pelirrojo se detuviera, miro por todas partes intentando buscar a los dueños de las voces, no tardo en encontrarlos ya que estos estaban saliendo de su escondite que era nada mas que un hueco de un gran árbol, la sorpresa del héroe fue grande al ver al mismo chico con ropa de militar que hace nada más un rato había salido corriendo al bosque…

* * *

><p>y...taran(?) ok XD lo siento no soi muy buena con los prologos e-eU pero ya te abra dado ideas no?<p>

kljhakljs tenme pasiencia ke lo publicare cada dos dias(o si tengo suerte lo publike cada dia)

otra ves espero ke no te moleste y si x ai te preguntas kienes seran las parejas XD pues estaran las dos ke me pediste splendontxflippy y splendidxfliqpy *-* asldjlasdkj nose mas ke decirte XD asldjdslk tenme pasiencia!

SAYONARA!*corre gaymente acia el amanecer(?)*


End file.
